Two People
by thekeeprofdestiny2604
Summary: Kakashi sent Naruto and Sasuke to bring two girls from a different world. Little did Naruto or Sasuke know that these weren't any regular people these were powerful nin that are 2 tounsand years old. Pairings: Shikax? and Kakashix? Kibax?. FIXED
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sighed and Naruto jumped and screamed, "COOL!" Kakashi Sensei sighed and said, "This mission is vital and might be dangerous, depending on their mood." "Now 'they' are the mission?" Sasuke said. "Two spirits in human form yes. You will enter a different world from a jutsu." Kakashi explained, while taking out his favorite book. "How are we supposed to know who they are?" Naruto added. "They are females that look around your age; one has blonde hair the other brown. The brunette has an attitude problem, like Gaara. The blonde is hyperactive active and actually nice, although it's apparent she has a brain disorder of some sort. The brown-haired person, Tatsuki is her name, is best friends with the blonde haired girl, Rukia." "Alright so what's the jutsu already?" Naruto jumped up excitedly. "I will do it for you. I will bring you outside Tatsuki's home. It'll probably be night, and Rukia won't be there so you'll have to stick around and wait for her to come. Also, both of them are two thousand years old, so they are very experienced and cunning in blending in with their surroundings. Don't be surprised if she knows you're there, especially with you there, Naruto…." "And if she doesn't enjoy your company, then tell her Kakashi sent you."

"Let's get going already." Sasuke said impenitently. "Wait, before you go the spirits don't come from the same culture you do." Kakashi warned. "Yeah sure whatever." Naruto dismissed his sensei's warning with a wave of his pale hand. Then POOF, Naruto and Sasuke found themselves in a big tree in the middle of a well kempt yard. Kakashi Sensei was right about it being night, Sasuke thought to himself as he dismounted from the tree casually. Naruto rocketed to the ground beside him and billowed his lips as he looked up at Tatsuki's dwelling. "What a weird house." Sasuke frowned. "That's a house?" He raised a blonde eyebrow. "Retard, let's look inside the lit window." Sasuke darted off into the thick blackness. A door opened, and light spilled onto the lawn. A curious puppy wandered outside and ran to the tree Naruto and Sasuke had previously been in. A brown haired girl walked outside and did a weird jutsu and poofed into a ninja like outfit. She threw three kunai at each bush, and then Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and dived to the ground. The girl turned and laughed, "Nice moves, I mean for a stalker like you." Out came Sasuke holding Naruto, the brown-haired person quickly went behind Sasuke and put a kunai to his neck. "Now what do you two want." Sasuke dropped Naruto on the grass and held his breath, "Kakashi sent us." "Oh, well then come on." The girl motioned them to come inside. "Oh we get to go in the scary house." Naruto breathed and Sasuke pushed him into an azalea bush. Tatsuki punched him on the head and dragged him inside.

"Be quiet, it's late and everyone is sleeping." Tatsuki whispered to Sasuke. "Ok so why does Kakashi want me and my friend Rukia?" "We don't know he told us to bring you and your friend," Sasuke looked at the girl. Who was wearing an orange-red tea shirt with a cream yellow mini jacket covering it? She also wore a cream yellow mini skirt and a few inches her weapon's pouch. "Fine let me talk to her you know we have to go to school." "What is school?" "It's like the academy but you have to go there until you turn a certain age. People in this world do not get the opportunity to become a ninja like you people. Well I wouldn't really call that blonde hair kid a ninja," Said Tatsuki. "Whatever just calls Rukia so we can get out of here." Tatsuki gave him a death glare. She sat down on the couch and meditates, three minutes later a puff of smoke appeared and out came a blonde-haired person wearing a tight shirt with the words FALL OUT BOY printed on it and short shredded jeans shorts. The girl's white flip-flops clacked on the floor as she walked over to Tatsuki. Naruto's eyes widened, "What the heck is she wearing?" "Nothing professional like I told her to." Tatsuki crossed her arms and sighed. "I told you to wear your ninja outfit! It's been two thousand years and you still don't listen to me!" "Bossy, bossy, God calm down lady." Rukia rolled her grey eyes at Tatsuki then changed into her ninja outfit, which was a short pink tank top and skintight black pants. She fixed her headband and sighed, "Better?" "Much." "So where's the stupid kid and the moody loner?" Rukia asked. "Over there." Tatsuki pointed to the retarded duo and nodded.

"Hey who you calling retarded?" Sasuke snapped. "You're dumb friend that's who." Rukia crowed. Naruto growled some gibberish and stood up, "Let's get going then, Kakashi's waiting." "Fine lets go losers; all of you make me sick." Tatsuki growled to everyone fighting. "Who you calling a loser, loser." "You know you, just asked for your death sentence. It's not polite to insult a person in their house, and especially if that person is a GIRL!" "You're a girl? Sorry all this time I thought you were a guy with really bad PMS and man boobs." Naruto cut across. Tatsuki dragged him to the other room. Then a bloody scream came from the room and everyone knew it was Naruto. And what a surprise, it was. Tatsuki came out with Naruto on her shoulder. "The retard fainted. That will teach you to mess with me." Tatsuki handed Naruto to Sasuke. "Eww, He wet his pants. What did you do to him?" "Do you really want to know?" Tatsuki said in a cool way. "Never mind, let's just go."

Tatsuki made a seal and they were all back in the forest. Rukia stood up and looked around, "So wheres…" "KAKASHI!" Rukia interrupted herself to jump into the sensei's arms. Kakashi was a little surprised and he laughed, "Gets me every time." "Kakashi your milk's going to expire tomorrow, just so you know." Rukia said while hugging Kakashi. "Uhh thanks I guess." "Hey Kakashi, long time no see, I see you won the battle against Zabuza, and you're not going to like make out paradise." "What do you mean by that?" Kakashi said in a worried voice. "Never mind." Tatsuki smiled. "Hey Kakashi can you get the dope off of me?" Sasuke gestured to Naruto. "What happened to him?" "He insulted Tatsuki." "Enough said." Kakashi nodded. "And by the way how do they know all of these things." Sasuke asked. Kakashi sighed, "Well see, these aren't any regular spirits, Tatsuki is destiny and Rukia is time. Tatsuki knows about everyone and everything and can control there lives. Rukia knows about death, birth, and everything that happens in between." Sasuke raised an eyebrow but he nodded, "Okay…"

"Poor Naruto, I take it Tatsuki didn't go easy on him." "Not at all." Tatsuki smiled. Sasuke smiled, "So you guys are like old friends or something?" Kakashi put Rukia down and nodded, "I've known them for a long time, since I was being taught in the academy. My sensei had called upon them to help us. I made good friends with them and I highly respect them, like you should, since you saw what Tatsuki did to Naruto. Besides two thousand years of training and you get so powerful its scary." Sasuke smiled, "Yeah." "You guys better wake up Naruto and get going, you still have to show Rukia and Tatsuki how the city's changed in the last visit." Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chest and the blonde ninja stirred with a murmured, "Ooof, jerk." "What'd you say, PUNK!?" Tatsuki put her hands on her hips. Naruto put his hands over his head, "Nothing! Just get AWAY from me, pleeease!" "That's what I thought you said." Tatsuki laughed. "I guess he learned the hard way," Said Kakashi.

"Tatsuki go with Sasuke, and Rukia go with Naruto. We wouldn't want a relapse of Naruto wetting his pants again, would we?" Kakashi said at Rukia look of complaint. "Fine." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. As they walked toward the village Rukia raised her head at Naruto, "And can we stop by your apartment first, you smell like pee!" "Shut up…" Naruto grunted. Sasuke looked over at Tatsuki and frowned, "Can't you just lighten up, give Naruto a break already, and he's mentally stupid." Tatsuki laughed sarcastically, "I'm being told to lighten up by the modiest person in Konoha. Should I consider that an insult, besides that was light." "Sure, whatever. Just go take some anger management classes and then we'll talk about you being light." "Excuse me this is my personality so deal with it, Uchiha." Tatsuki barked. "How do you know my last name?" Sasuke asked. "I'm destiny, I'm all seeing, ring a BELL?!?!" "Maybe…" Sasuke said. "Well then, shut up and let's get going!" Tatsuki roared at the dark haired ninja.

"Hey who you calling retarded?" Sasuke snapped. "You're dumb friend that's who." Rukia crowed. Naruto growled some gibberish and stood up, "Let's get going then, Kakashi's waiting." "Fine lets go losers; all of you make me sick." Tatsuki growled to everyone fighting. "Who you calling a loser, loser." "You know you just asked for your death sentence. It's not polite to insult a person in their house, and especially if that person is a GIRL!" "You're a girl? Sorry all this time I thought you were a guy with really bad PMS and man boobs." Naruto cut across. Tatsuki dragged him to the other room. Then a bloody scream came from the room and everyone knew it was Naruto. And what a surprise, it was. Tatsuki came out with Naruto on her shoulder. "The retard fainted. That will teach you to mess with me." Tatsuki handed Naruto to Sasuke. "Eww, He wet his pants. What did you do to him?" "Do you really want to know?" Tatsuki said in a cool way. "Never mind, let's just go."

Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chest and the blonde ninja stirred with a murmured, "Ooof, jerk." "What'd you say, punk?" Tatsuki put her hands on her hips. Naruto put his hands over his head, "Nothing! Just get AWAY from me, pleeease!" "That's what I thought you said." Tatsuki laughed. "I guess he learned the hard way," Said Kakashi.

"Tatsuki go with Sasuke, and Rukia go with Naruto. We wouldn't want a relapse of Naruto wetting his pants again, would we?" Kakashi said at Rukia look of complaint. "Fine." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. As they walked toward the village Rukia raised her head at Naruto, "And can we stop by your apartment first, you smell like pee!" "Shut up…" Naruto grunted. Sasuke looked over at Tatsuki and frowned, "Can't you just lighten up, give Naruto a break already, and he's kind of stupid." Tatsuki laughed sarcastically, "I'm being told to lighten up by the moodiest person in Konoha. Should I consider that an insult, besides that was light." "Sure, whatever. Just go take some anger management classes and then we'll talk about you being light." "Excuse me this is my personality so deal with it, Uchiha." Tatsuki barked. "How do you know my last name?" Sasuke asked. "I'm destiny, I'm all seeing, ring a BELL?!?!" "Maybe…" Sasuke said. "Well then, shut up and let's get going!" Tatsuki roared at the dark haired ninja.

"Aaand this…is a ramen shop!" Naruto spread his arms out for effect. "Oh wow, that was really dramatic Naruto, have you considered a career in acting?" Rukia said excitedly. "Um, sorry I don't sing show tunes." Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets as they walked into the ramen shop. The two sat down and ordered some of the noodle soup, when a couple of shady figures approached the ramen shop. Rukia looked at Naruto in question, "Who are they?" "Oh them, I don't really know….." "You're supposed to know everybody, you live here remember?" "Well sorry." "I forgive you." Rukia nodded. "Kakashi's right, you aren't as bad as Tatsuki." Naruto nodded. "Tatsuki just takes her anger out on people, wait….Kakashi said something bout me?!?!" "Yeah…and Tatsuki, he talked about you guys before we met you." Naruto said. "Usually when Kakashi talks about me or Tatsuki, it means something or other…at least in the past it has…." "What are you getting at?" Naruto took a sip of the ramen that was offered to him. "Nothing," Rukia said, ending the building tension. "Has he mentioned us before?" Rukia started to interrogate Naruto. "Briefly, and only once, when things were going really bad with the whole Orochimaru thing. He wished you guys were there to help us. When we asked him about it he just dismissed it." "Oh…so he's been trying to forget us?" Rukia called, her voice rising with temper. "No! I don't think that's it, he just wanted to be independent that's all!" Naruto stood up to keep Rukia from charging at anyone. "Why do you care so much anyway?" Naruto frowned as Rukia sat back down. "Never mind," she turned away from him and he sighed. "Is this loser bothering you?" The mysterious figure shoved Naruto down to the ground. "No, he's fine," said Rukia, "Thanks for asking though…." "Kiba." The stranger nodded.

Naruto nursed his head as he stood up and mumbled things at Kiba's back as he turned and walked away. "Kiba," Rukia said to herself, liking the sound on her lips. "Yeah he's a royal jerk." Naruto snarled. "He's not all that bad." Rukia shrugged and sat back down with Naruto. "So why did you care so much what Kakashi thinks anyway, he's a loser." "Shut up Naruto, if you know what's good for you." Rukia sang. "Fine….women." he groaned, looking up at the sky. "So how's your relationship with Hinata going?" "We don't have a relationship." Said Naruto slurping in some ramen. "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW SHE LIKES YOU!?!?!?" "What she likes me?" Rukia grabbed Naruto and ran off to find Tatsuki. "So how's your training going?" "Good." "Come on aren't you having trouble with something?" Sasuke turned around furiously and snapped, "No, I just need more JUTSU! Now mind your own business before I…." "Before you what?" Tatsuki straightened up and smiled with pride written all over her face.

A crash was heard in the underbrush followed by various curses and shouting. Rukia and Naruto ran up the forest path to meet Sasuke and Tatsuki. "Did I hear the unmistakable sound of you two fighting again?" Rukia teased them with a snicker. "Yeah, because your dumb friend doesn't know when to mind her own business!" Sasuke screamed. "Excuse me? You're the one who needs to stop trying to get me to _lighten up_ as you say." Tatsuki put quotes around Sasuke's words with her fingers. "Well you're not a basket of fruit yourself!" Sasuke pulled back and drew a knife from its pouch. "No, you two aren't going to fight." Naruto cut in between the two of them and pushed them apart. Rukia pulled at her blonde hair, "Can't we all just get along?" she shouted to the sky. "Apparently not." a laugh was heard form up in the trees and Kakashi shot down from the top of one of the trees, nimble as a fox. "Kakashi did you really think you could leave these two alone together?" Rukia frowned at the sensei. He smiled and his eyes squinted, "Actually I had a minimal amount of faith in the two of them but they proved me wrong." Tatsuki turned on the sensei and snapped, "Kakashi your idiot of a student doesn't know when to stop asking a woman annoying questions!" Kakashi poised himself to stop Tatsuki from gutting him like a fish and looked at her slyly, "He's just curious Tatsuki, give him a break." "Fine, but only because you asked." "Thanks, alright Rukia what was the crisis you had?" Kakashi turned to the spirit of time and she billowed her lips.

"Umm, well Naruto said that you've talked about us before, but only once. I was just wondering if you had trying to forget about us since you know when…" Rukia turned away from Kakashi's worried gaze and Naruto peered at her face. "Are you…crying?" Naruto swooped away as Rukia turned to smack him. "No! I'm just…I have something in my eyes." she wiped away the tears and Kakashi put a hand on Rukia's quaking shoulder. "I could never forget about you or Tatsuki, especially not after that…" Kakashi smiled at Rukia as she turned her face to him. "After what?" Naruto turned to his sensei and looked at him in question. "Something I'd rather not talk about with you and Sasuke. It would make me feel slightly ashamed." Kakashi smiled at the furious look on Naruto's face. "Did you have a relationship with one of them or something?" Sasuke this time. Rukia blushed a little, "No Sasuke, how could you think that?" Naruto gagged himself, "Hopefully it wasn't that." Sasuke frowned, "Shut up Naruto, you're so-" "Troublesome?" a voice from above added.

A boy with a high ponytail above his head jumped from the trees and landed beside Sasuke. "I heard a crash so I came to see what it was." he answered to the appalled look on Naruto's face at his sudden appearance. Shikamaru glanced to everyone and gave Tatsuki a double take. "Hey." he smiled at her. Tatsuki widened her eyes and blushed slightly. "Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto said, thinking that the lazy ninja was speaking to him. "All's I could hear when I got here was a bunch of you guys fighting and then Blondie over there was _flirting_ with Kakashi." Shikamaru spat in a disgusted voice. Rukia grabbed Shikamaru and put a knife to his throat, "Shut up, fool…" Shikamaru tried to push her off and she looked him in the eye tensely, and before Shikamaru could escape Rukia sweep kicked him to the ground and stepped on his face. "Stupid boy." she rolled her silver eyes up to the sky. "Troublesome girl." Shikamaru growled from under Rukia's boot. "Let him go!" Tatsuki pushed her blonde friend off of Shikamaru's face. As Rukia's butt made contact with the ground Shikamaru quickly got up and dusted himself off. Rukia quickly got up and pulled out a small wooden stick, she pushed a button and it clicked, extending. She whipped the staff in front of Tatsuki and she flew at the blonde spirit. Rukia performed a jutsu and disappeared reappearing behind Tatsuki who smiled cruelly and laughed, "You're really going to be that obvious?" "Obvious, I'm just getting started!" Rukia slid around to punch Tatsuki in the hip but she grabbed her hand and thrust her in front of her. They swiftly dodged each others attacks as they thrust their fists and foots at each other. The dancing duo amazed the small crowd in the background and Kakashi leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Just like that day."

"What day?" Naruto turned to his sensei and Kakashi blushed, "Did I say that out loud." "Yeah, so what are you talking about anyway?" Naruto said. "Well I was training and my sensei had brought the two spirits to Konoha. They had been fighting about something stupid like this, when Rukia drop kicked Tatsuki. I was wondering if the fight was starting to get a little two serious, so I tried to break it up. One of the girls attacks hit me by accident and Rukia caught me before I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw and felt while I was conscious was Rukia crying on my face and quivering beside me. Then she did the unthinkable-" Naruto jumped up and laughed evilly, "She kissed you!" Kakashi smiled in defeat and nodded, "You could say that, it was just a peck though." Sasuke tried to hide the smile on his face, it was actually kind of sweet, his sensei was in love with a two thousand year old spirit. Sasuke had a hunch though that at one time or another the girls had saved Kakashi from something really bad, and Kakashi may have gotten more than a peck on the cheek for his troubles.

Another dark shape darted from the bushes and a white shape followed close beside it. "Stop it!" the figure grunted as it tried to thrust the two girls apart. Rukia stopped and her silver eyes widened, "Kiba! What are you doing here?" "You know this dork?" Tatsuki laughed as she gestured to Kiba who frowned at her. Akamaru barked from beside his master as if he'd known that he'd been insulted. Rukia smiled and her eyes squinted as she picked up the tiny puppy and cuddled him beside her face. Kiba watched her soundlessly, a smile flitted across his face briefly as she looked towards Kiba. "He's really cute what's his name?" "Akamaru… do you ant to go for a walk with me or something." "Sure thing!" Rukia and Kiba walked along the path hand in hand.

Naruto frowned up at his sensei who smiled at his pupil, "I'm fine." "You two better calm down Tatsuki before she blows a gasket." "I think Shikamaru can handle it." "I heard a noise so I came to check it out. Hey Naruto did you piss off another girl?" Shikamaru smiled at Tatsuki. Tatsuki blushed and walked over to punch Sasuke. "No Naruto is fine Sasuke is the one who's a jerk." Shikamaru smirked. "My name is Shikamaru what's yours?" "Tatsuki" said while jumping on a sturdy tree branch to take a nap. "Hey Sasuke is she yours?" "Yah, right and I'm a weakling. You better make your move 'cause she is just visiting." "From where?" "Somewhere very far away. You wouldn't know where it is. She also doesn't come from our culture." "Really." "Besides she has SOME ATTIDUDE PROBLEMS." Sasuke said making sure that Tatsuki heard him. And she did, she opened her eyes to give Sasuke a mean stare. "Watch it Uchiha, you wouldn't to end up like Naruto back at my house would you." Tatsuki said while going back to sleep. "Why, what did she do to Naruto." "Naruto insulted her so she dragged him to another room. She scared Naruto so bad he fainted, he also wet his pants." "I don't like to talk about it." "Yah considering you got spooked from a girl." Said Shikamaru staring at Tatsuki. "She's no regular girl she so powerful its frightening." Said Kakashi reading his favorite book. Then all of a sudden Kakashi got a worried look on his face. "Oh no she dumped him." "I told you wouldn't like it Kakashi." Said Tatsuki coming down from the tree. "I should have known if it came from you." Said Kakashi who looked like he was going to cry. "You of all people should not to question me. See yah, I going to find Rukia something important is going to happen in life rite now." "Wait, are you some kind of fortune teller." Asked Shikamaru with a raised brow. "Should I tell him Kakashi." "Sure, but break it to him slowly." "No! I'm going to tell him so fast he can't understand me." Tatsuki said sarcastically. "Listen this may seem weird but I'm the spirit of Destiny." Said Tatsuki.

"I've heard weirder." Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, but listen I have to get Rukia, something important is about to happen in life. Got to go, bye Shikamaru!" Tatsuki waved at the ninja as she sped off to find her blonde friend. The girls returned from the 'important event', or as Rukia had later said was the death of the Queen of England, anyway Tatsuki had a blank stare set on her face which kind of scared Naruto. "What happened?" Sasuke sighed as Rukia led Tatsuki up the forest path into the village. "Long story short, Death broke up with her and now she's a living wreck.

The group all quickly made their way to Kakashi's apartment before Tatsuki could rip the head off of an innocent villager. Rukia laid her friend on the couch and turned drill sergeant on the room at large, "Alright me and Kakashi are going to the market and the rest of you calm down Tatsuki." "Is it all necessary that so many of us stay behind?" Naruto looked at the blonde ninja with amazement. "Oh trust me you'll be glad I kept this many of you behind. Thank me later." Rukia waved as she and Kakashi walked out the door. Sasuke turned to Naruto and rolled his eyes, "I bet they just went together to make out." "I hope not." Naruto grunted, making a face.

The blonde spirit flitted in and out around the shop and Kakashi struggled to keep up with the Rukia. "Rukia could you slow down for an older man?" Kakashi pleaded. Rukia laughed, "If you feel so old I'll just change my form." she flicked her fingers and she immediately seemed to age at least ten years. Kakashi looked her up and down, "I guess…" She fixed her hair and nodded, "Sexy." She turned to a few more stalls and turned back to the exhausted sensei with an evil smile frozen on her face, "Kakashi sweetie, would you mind carrying ten pounds of chocolate all the way back to your apartment?" Kakashi rolled his eyes at Rukia who stuck out her lower lips at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is this part of the remedy?" he sighed. "Yeah! Why else?" she ruffled his hair and he sighed pulling her hand off of him. "Fine, and you can stop kissing up to me it's not helping." he added and Rukia relaxed as she picked up the heavy hunk of chocolate. Kakashi fell to the ground as the chocolate met his arms. "Got it?" she looked down at him and pursed her lips. He gave her the thumbs up with his face planted in the ground. "Good!" she screamed, skipping off to a cosmetics stand.

As the pair of them walked down the crowded street Kakashi watching Rukia's…..chest……..he remembered times when the two of them used to have a lot of …..fun.

_It was a quiet normal night in the village of Konoha. Younger Kakashi sat next to Rukia watching the moon glare down at the village. It was bright as ever and it made Kakashi's beast of a romantic was itching to make a move on Rukia, who laid next to him with her eyes closed. Kakashi rubbed her back and she put her head on his chest. "Kakashi I love you." she whispered to him in the dark. "Yeah, you too." he smiled and played with her hair. Rukia sat up and then pulled Kakashi closer, and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around his waist and tried to slip his hands a little lower….._

"Yo, Kakashi, sorry to wake you up from your daydream, but we're here." Rukia said, opening the door for him.

They entered the tiny apartment to find everyone running themselves rampant. Kakashi fell over the foyer and the chocolate slammed to the ground. Rukia stepped into the apartment and all of the men stopped their obsessive laboring. "KAKASHI, WHAT DID YOU BRING HOME?!?!" Naruto stared at Rukia's double D's. "It's Rukia you idiot!" Kakashi crowed. Sasuke sweat dropped, "How'd she get so hot?" "I aged myself ten years, Kakashi felt old." she put a hand on the sensei's shoulder and Naruto whistled, "Whoa, you're too pretty for Kakashi!" "Just go melt some chocolate and feed it to Tatsuki, Rukia un-age yourself ten years…let's get to work." Kakashi cracked his fingers.

After everyone had calmed down the complaining Tatsuki and she had a satisfactory smile on her face and chocolate was smeared all over the white walls of Kakashi's apartment. Almost everyone had left and Kakashi and Rukia were relaxing on the floor. The fan turned, providing them with a cool breeze and Tatsuki's snoring overhead almost felt relaxing. Rukia stretched her arms and yawned with her mouth wide open. Rukia had aged herself back to twenty two years old and she looked over at Kakashi. "You're so lucky you can choose your age." the sensei complained to Rukia. "It sucks that I love someone for thirty years and then they die. No, living for two thousand years is not very fun, even if I can change my age. Sometimes I wish I would die." Kakashi smiled softly at her, as if he had smiled too hard then she would break into a million pieces. Rukia turned to face the sensei and she returned the smile, "It was so much fun when you were young Kakashi, kissing under the stars, telling each other our passions for one another." the blonde spirit sighed. "To be young and in love."

"Rukia I wish I could kiss you like that again, one last time." Kakashi-sensei looked at her pleadingly and she nodded. "Alright, I could use a little excitement." They moved towards each other and Kakashi grabbed the back of Rukia's head. He move din slowly, taking his time making it towards her face. She took her two fingers and pulled off the rag covering his face. Then their lips met, at first it was brief and business-like, then Rukia pulled out her wild side. "Whoa Rukia, you're a little feisty." "Just kicking it up a notch old man." she mocked, and Kakashi took to it putting his hands around her waist. He felt her hips and rubbed her soft skin. "Soft?" she grinned. "Like a baby's bottom." he laughed.

Tatsuki awoke to hear heavy snoring under her and she saw Kakashi hugging Rukia in his sleep and the both of them grinning…


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsuki got dressed and went in a meadow of flowers. She liked being up early and taking walks. She laid down in a field of flowers. She censed someone's chakra behind her, she looked back and saw Shikamaru. She smirked. "Why are you here?" "I come here all the time." Said Shikamaru sitting next to Tatsuki. "Beautiful flowers." "Not as pretty as you." "Your just saying that." "No I'm not." "Prove it." "Ok I will." Shikamaru leaned over and kissed Tatsuki lightly. "Happy?" "Yes, and just so you know I knew that was coming I just had to provoke you.

Rukia woke up feeling really sore. She tried to get and noticed a strong pair of arm holding on to her. She smiled when she found out it was Kakashi. Then she recalled what happened last night.

Rukia gently pulled Kakashi's arm off of her and got up. Her muscles felt really tight and she grunted under the effort. Looking around the apartment she had a thought of waking up Kakashi when she struck an idea. She ran into the kitchen and immediately raided the cupboards. Nothing. Nothing but fruits and vegetables, well that was definitely going to change, Rukia thought to herself. Now how was she supposed to make a wholesome breakfast with nothing but rabbit food in the pantry? So Rukia ran out the door to the market, leaving Kakashi asleep like a baby….

Tatsuki and Shikamaru were walking in the street in Konoha when they saw a blurred shape rush past them. The only thing they could hear was "Rabbit food!" Tatsuki watched her go past and waved, "Hey Rukia!" "Where is she going?" Shikamaru asked. Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders, "I think Rukia only found out Kakashi eats rabbit food. That or she's a little weird from last night." Shikamaru frowned, "Last night?" "Don't get me started." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "I could hear them through my dreams last night." Shikamaru nodded, "I'll take your word for it." "I'm tired, let's go take a nap in the forest." Tatsuki grabbed his hand and they walked into the trees.

Later at training Kakashi introduced a survival test, "Alright, so…how about we have the good old survival test? Same rules and me and Rukia have a bell. Me, Rukia, and

Tatsuki will team up and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura team up." Kakashi said lazily.

"Let's start!" Naruto called and he got in a ready position between Sasuke and Sakura. "Start." Kakashi nodded and his pupils darted off. "Good kids." Tatsuki watched them dart into the bushes. "That's what you think until you actually see their skills." Kakashi rolled his eyes up to the clouds.

Sasuke found a peeking place in the foliage and peeked through it, trying not to make a sound. Sly as a fox Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke held his breath and waited. When Kakashi didn't appear behind him he moved silently to find his teammates. He could hear a soft mumbling in the undergrowth and peered over a thorn bush to see Naruto sitting on the forest floor. "Hey." Sasuke hissed and the blonde ninja looked up. Sasuke motioned with his hand for Naruto to follow him. Naruto got up and followed Sasuke up a tree as they looked for Sakura when they heard a mortifying scream. Sasuke stopped stalk still and grabbed Naruto by the wrist as he moved in the direction of the scream. "Sakura!" Naruto roared silently at Sasuke. But Sasuke frowned at him and listened harder. Upon hearing the words "Sasuke Help!" he rolled his eyes and mumbled "Nice try Rukia." "Rukia?" Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had sprouted an extra head. "We should go help her." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto you idiot it's a simple diversion to get you to them and you almost fell for it had I not been here."

Rukia looked around and sighed, "Wow, they didn't fall for that one. You taught them well Kakashi." she grinned at the Jonin. "Nope, it was probably Sasuke. He found Naruto and now they're going to find Sakura." "How can you tell?" Tatsuki put a hand over her eyes. "That's them." Kakashi pointed to two shapes who darted in and out of the trees. He yawned, "I should really get cracking on Make Out Paradise." "So do we just stay here?" Rukia asked. "No, actually Rukia I want you to sneak up on Sakura and hold her hostage." Tatsuki smiled and said, "Oh I've got the perfect place for me." "Got you thinking like the true ninjas inside of yourselves?" Kakashi said. "Yup." and the girls shot into the air in unison.

Rukia held her breath as she winded in and out of the foliage. She jumped from branch to branch without making so much as the slightest creak. It felt good to be on the chase again. When she stiffened as she reached a clearing with a few trees and a fox's den. Rukia dismounted the huge oak gracefully and peered around. She made sure no one was there when she looked around. "Come on Forehead Girl! You can't hide forever!" Rukia called out in the clearing. A gush came from one of the bushes and Rukia grabbed a throwing knife out of the air. "Nice try." she grinned and looked under a bush. A knife poked at her finger but broke the skin feebly. Rukia stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked in the blood. Rukia stepped on the knife as it disappeared into the bushes again. "Dammit." she kicked the bush and a hard knock came from it. Sakura fell out of the bush and Rukia laughed. "All right Sakura, enough with the mind games, I know all of your tricks." she called as the fake Sakura turned to a log. "What about this one?" Sakura mocked and threw knives at the spirit of time. Ducking another round was fired at her and she grabbed them out of air. Sakura then jumped out full force and hopped on top of her. She bit Rukia's arm and made a swipe at her face. Rukia kept her cool and grabbed Sakura's pale fist. She put a knee up to block a kick and pushed Sakura in the face and got up, whipping the spit form her arm and examining the flesh wound Sakura's bicuspids had left. "Alright Forehead Girl, show me what you're really made of." "Alright, but you asked for it." Sakura reached into her knife pouch.

Tatsuki met up with Naruto's limited gaze about a yard or so off. She followed them down a western curve when Naruto caught sight of her jumping on the trees. Sasuke immediately dashed towards her and took out a knife. Ready to stab Sasuke leaped but Tatsuki was faster. She leaped a few yards off and back flipped over Sasuke's head. Naruto yelped out a warning to Sasuke but it was to late…Tatsuki poised her fingers in a water jutsu. She didn't want to burn him to a toasty crisp just yet. She needed to have a little fun. She performed the seal to leave no time for Sasuke to defend himself at Naruto's warning. A hydro blast of water came from Tatsuki's finger tips and she sighed as Sasuke shot, soaking wet from the tree tops. She turned to Naruto, "Your turn." she smiled.

Meanwhile Naruto and Tatsuki were still going at it. Naruto frowned at Tatsuki as an evil grin spread across her face. Sasuke was no longer here to protect him, so he was on his own. Naruto attempted to keep his guard up while watching Tatsuki in case she tried to pull anything funny. "Don't even think about it." Tatsuki watched Naruto as his hand lingered towards his back pocket. "Darn." Naruto plucked a kunai and hid it behind his back. Tatsuki watched him with a raised eyebrow and moved swiftly towards him, jumping from tree to tree. Naruto then made his move while Tatsuki was focused on tree-hopping. He threw the kunai towards her and it hit. Naruto pumped his fist in the air and laughed, "Oh yeah!" But with a poof Tatsuki turned into a log and laughed, "Oh no." She jumped down from the sky and pushed Naruto, the both of them plunging into the underbrush.

Sasuke spun another kunai around his finger and lingered, watching Rukia. "So am I going to have to get those bells the hard way or the easy way?" "What do you think?" Rukia smiled and restarted time again. Kakashi looked back to see Rukia and Sasuke fighting each other intensely. "What did I miss?" "Nothing…much…" Rukia said, dodging Sasuke's attacks. But then it was Rukia's turn to stare in awe as Sasuke disappeared instead to be replaced by two Kakashi who had each other in a chokehold.

"What the hell is going on?" Rukia looked at them both in confusion. "Sasuke, you're just sick!" both of the Kakashi's yelled at each other. Rukia frowned as she watched the two of them quarrel again. They both shook each other fiercely and started shouting nasty things when Rukia interrupted them with a clearing of her throat, "Alright I'll ask you all a question only the real Kakashi would know. Where's my sweet spot?" Both of the Kakashi's sweat dropped and said in unison, "How am I supposed to know that?" "Easy!" a voice from under the ground called. A gloved hand came up and grabbed each of the Kakashi's by the ankle and dragged them underneath the ground. The real Kakashi grinned down at them, "Her belly." He tickled Rukia in the stomach and laughed, "Nice try, trying to pit us against each other Sasuke, I'm sorry I mean Kakashi."

At lunchtime Kakashi smiled as he gathered Team 7, "Nobody gets lunch because, everyone failed to retrieve a bell…" "Wait Kakashi my bell is missing." Rukia looked down to her waist and Sakura cackled from beside her. She wiggled the bell in question and Kakashi put his hand behind his head, "I might have um…underestimated you guys…" Naruto laughed and pointed at him, "HA! Now we get lunch, right?" It was Kakashi's turn to laugh, "Nope, just SAKURA gets lunch." Sasuke crossed his arms, "Your girlfriend gypped me, that's not fair." "She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Kakashi roared at the young Uchiha. "I'm not?" Rukia looked at Kakashi in an offended way. "Let's eat SHALL we?" Tatsuki cut in. Rukia mumbled something about making out while she tied Sasuke and Naruto to the wooden poles. Sakura stuck out her tongue at the boys, "Who's the damsel in distress now?" "Me?" Naruto said unsurely. "Straight up." Rukia grinned.

All of a sudden, Shikamaru appeared from the depths of the woods. "Houston we have a stalker." Rukia looked up and poked Tatsuki in the shoulder. "Hey Shikamaru, what brings you to this part of the woods?" Tatsuki said to him. "Chouji said Naruto and Sasuke were tied up so I had to come and laugh." Shikamaru smiled. Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped upon hearing this and Rukia coughed something that sounded like, "He likes you!" Tatsuki glared at the blonde spirit, "You want to stay and eat lunch with us?" "Sure why not?" Shikamaru said while lying down next to Tatsuki.

After everyone had finished eating Kakashi straightened up, "Next exercise." Naruto groaned, "There's more?" "Let's do a torture exercise!" Kakashi grinned as Naruto mumbled, "We're going to die…" "I'm going to trap you guys in the ground with only your head exposed for air." "We ARE going to die." Naruto groaned, while he found himself in the ground, next to Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. "What the hell happened?" Kakashi looked up to see Rukia sticking her tongue out at him, "That's what you get for saying I'm not your girlfriend! Besides me and Tatsuki are in control this time!" Naruto turned to his sensei and screamed, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" "What can I say? She's a powerful woman..." Kakashi attempted to charm her. Shikamaru sighed, "Bitch put a jutsu on us so we can't escape." "What was that!??!?!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Nothing…" Shikamaru stared at Kakashi in a disturbed way. Tatsuki sat in front of the men's heads grinning her butt off and tickled his nose. "You guys are ours for 3 hours!" "3 HOURS!" "Great, just great." Said Sasuke with a annoyed face. "We are going to torture you guys which mainly is Kakashi and Shikamaru." Said Tatsuki with a evil grin frozen on her face. "How are you going to do that?" "Easy." Tatsuki walked over to Sasuke and gave him a kiss. Shikamaru freaked out! "BLAH! Why in hell did you do that for!!" "I needed to torture Shikamaru. Then what a better way to make him jealous and he can't do anything about it." "Tatsuki you get away from him! Your mine!" "I'm torturing you remember." "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" "Stop please stop!" Yelled Naruto being flirted by Rukia.

Rukia sighed and smiled, "This is for saying I'm hot before." Rukia kissed Naruto on the lips and he spit at her when she was done. "Kind of odd how you didn't enjoy it Naruto, but you seemed to flow right with it." Rukia grinned over at the struggling Kakashi. His temple looked like it was going to bust right out of his forehead as he screamed incomprehensible things at Naruto, which would rather be censored if understood. Rukia went over to Kakashi and said, "I'm yours now Kakashi I don't want you bust a blood vessel over this. You just have to do one thing!" Kakashi looked up at her in surprise, "And what would that be dear?" "Say I'm your girlfriend." She grinned. "You already are my girlfriend dear." "Oh and another thing." Rukia snickered. Somehow, Kakashi figured this was going to be bad, "And…what. Would…that…be?" "Give up Make Out Paradise…FOR GOOD!" Everyone looked over at Kakashi who looked like he was going to die, "Uhhh…give me a couple days to consider it…" "It's a yes or no question that must be answered NOW!" "Fine! Fine! Five minutes then." Kakashi proceeded to smack his head into the ground. Rukia went over to Naruto and started kissing him again. "Mmmrfff…get off of me, prostitute…." "ALRIGHT, I've made my decision." Rukia shoved Naruto aside and ran over to Kakashi. "Aaand your answer is?" "Nope." Kakashi grinned evilly at her. Rukia folded her arms and broke out in tears and ran off. Sakura attempted to chase her but she easily out ran her. Tatsuki led Sakura to chase after her and leave the boys all alone. The sun was just touching the horizon line and Naruto growled at Kakashi.

"Way to go doofus, now we're gonna be stuck here." Naruto snarled. "Ahh there's something touching me!!" Naruto cried, wiggling in the ground. He was immediately pulled down. "What the…" Sasuke was next. "Greeeat." Said Shikamaru as he was dragged underground. Then a book appeared in front of Kakashi's head. "MAKE OUT PARADISE!" he screamed. He knew though it was all Tatsuki's doing. It was opened to a page so he could read, he squinted at the letters in the setting sun, recognizing the part that the book was opened to, when the girl got dumped by the guy. "What's this supposed to mean, Tatsuki, you're cleaver enough to play these mind games…" Tatsuki popped up in front of Kakashi, "She won't stop crying…" Kakashi frowned, "You know you guys are just playing a dumb prank and it doesn't MEAN anything." Tatsuki sighed and kicked dirt into his face, "Not to Rukia it doesn't… she's going to drown us in tears if she doesn't stop…" Kakashi looked at her in a worried expression, "Let me talk to her." "Umm I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Why not?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "She'd kill you." Tatsuki said in a serious voice. "I'm willing to take that chance." Kakashi nodded and Tatsuki pulled him out of the ground. "Fine, it's your funeral." She shrugged her shoulders.

Tatsuki led Kakashi into a secluded place with a bunch of thick foliage. She was sitting up on the canopy with her body hunched over. Kakashi looked up at her and frowned, "So you really want to get rid of me?" Rukia sighed. Tatsuki walked away from them, planning to get some distant before the big KABOOM. "No…" Kakashi furrowed his brow as he climbed up to her amongst the treetops. Rukia looked up at him, but she didn't move, instead she drew something sharp that caught the setting sun and reflected it into Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi recognized the kunai as it spun around her finger and he raised an eyebrow, "You don't plan on throwing that, do you?" He was a bit worried, because Rukia was a damn good shot. She sighed, "Depends, if you get any closer I'll have to poke your OTHER eye out." Kakashi laughed under his breath and jumped to the tree branch hovering right over Rukia. She turned and glared at him, her eyes catching the dim light. She threw the kunai at a male blue bird that was sitting next to a girl blue bird. "God damn birds…" Rukia turned around and Kakashi watched her with nonmoving eyes. She spun another kunai around her finger, "Leave me alone Kakashi." Kakashi sighed, when Rukia was mad she was a right biotch. Kakashi grabbed her wrist with the kunai faster than she could escape. She squeaked as he grabbed the weapon from her grasp, wrestling with her. He knew she wasn't even trying and that made him grin in spite of himself. "What are you smiling about, queer?!?!" Rukia roared, with a noise so deafening that the birds fled from the treetops.

Tatsuki said to Shikamaru, whose arm was around her, "They've been talking." A shout of "QUEER" echoed through the forest and Shikamaru laughed, "I can tell that Rukia's been doing a lot of the talking. Think Kakashi's upset?" Tatsuki nodded, "Yeah, he's not going to leave her alone until she's making out with him." "Typical perv." Shikamaru nodded. "I don't know, I think Rukia's kind of changed him." Tatsuki shrugged. "Wonder if he'd really give up Make Out Paradise…" Shikamaru said. "I don't think so…Rukia's going to have to deal with it. She knows the guy who wrote it. She knows how perverted it is and the author wooed her one day when she was in a form of 25. She basically gave him a beat down." Shikamaru smirked. They strained to hear Rukia and Kakashi's argument.

"LET GO OF ME!" she struggled to free herself from Kakashi. Kakashi didn't let go, in fact he tightened his grip. "Nope." He smiled. That's was really riled up and she was PISSED so she kicked him in the gut and sent him flying back through thirteen trees. However Kakashi held fast to her and they flew into each other as they smacked into a tree like Tarzan.

"I guess Kakashi didn't let go…" Tatsuki said, while looking at a cloud of smoke and dust that erupted from the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll only let go if you kiss me…" Kakashi said to Rukia. Who looked up into his eyes with the purest of hatred. "Never." She said defiantly. "Guess we're stuck together." He tightened his grip to almost bone crushing. Rukia winced, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of pain across her face. So she stayed as passive as possible while Kakashi held her fast. She couldn't even reach into her pocket to grab a kunai to stab him. She struggled for a while before giving, "I thought you'd stop after a while." He laughed. "You still think this is funny?" she growled at him. "I think you need to open your mind, let loose." Kakashi teased her with her own advice she had given him. "Where's the sweet Rukia who never wanted more than to be with me every second of her life." Kakashi frowned at her and she sighed, though it was crackled type of sigh. Tears spilled out of Rukia's metallic eyes and landed on Kakashi's clothes. Big fat, wet watery tears, she choked to speak to him, "I thought you didn't care." "How could I not, you are the world to me, and then some." Rukia struggled to keep from breaking down on him so she squeezed his hand back. Tighter than he had gripped her before, and she screamed at him, she screamed at the world, and well…she was heard…

Shikamaru jumped as a scream like a banshee filled the still dusk. "A little commentary Tatsuki?" he looked at the brunette girl who smiled, "They're okay, and I think Rukia's actually forgiving him." "How can you tell, I think that was a battle cry?" Shika frowned. "Nope, just relieving tension." She nodded. Shikamaru and Tatsuki were sitting a rocky ledge, watching the two from a distance. Tatsuki was sitting on his lap over looking the forest that Rukia and Kakashi were in. "Now what? Did Kakashi die yet?" Shikamaru asked excitedly. "No," Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "Rukia's well… see for yourself…" Shikamaru leaned down to see Rukia holding Kakashi, and they were….KISSING? "Wow that was fast." Shikamaru frowned. "Shh…watch…" Tatsuki pointed.

As Kakashi broke away from Rukia she did the unbelievable, she smacked him across the face. "What the hell?" he frowned at her and she pulled him back to kiss her again. Tatsuki laughed from above, "I knew THAT was coming!" Shikamaru laughed, "Smooth Kakashi…." "Well, we have no crisis, except if Rukia pushes Kakashi out of the tree…then there's a problem." "Why would that be a problem?" Shika frowned. Tatsuki nodded, "Well Rukia would go down with him. You know, Sugar We're Going down Swinging. Probably not, song from my world." Shika leaned over the rock ledge and his eyes widened, "Geez, what the heck is Kakashi doing?" "God only knows…" Tatsuki grabbed Shikamaru before he was scarred for life. "Well, let's get going…." "Why?" "There's still the big KABOOM…" "Oh I see."

"Uhh, Kakashi-sensei…whoa…." Naruto stumbled upon Rukia and Kakashi as he picked leaves and brambles from his hair and clothes. "NARUTO! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" Rukia screeched and tackled him. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the rock ledge where Tatsuki and Shikamaru were. "Did I miss anything important?" Sasuke asked. "Kakashi kissed Rukia, she slapped him, they made out and did…stuff…and that's about it…. They are still arguing however." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "What? I thought they kissed." "Umm, they did, but Rukia's still being a right biotch." Shikamaru nodded.

As Kakashi leaned in to kiss Rukia a third time she stopped him with her hand. "Uhh Kakashi… you do know you're not off the hook yet, right?" Rukia stepped behind him with a kunai in hand. She drew it to his throat, "Still on bad terms are we?" Kakashi asked her slyly. "You could say that." Rukia nodded, running her finger along the kunai's sharp edge. "So am I going to have to hurt you?" Kakashi said. "Polite of you to ask, I suppose." Suddenly Kakashi disappeared from Rukia's hands. She yawned and looked to the canopy, "Come on I don't have all day, I'm a busy woman." With a whoosh a load of kunai whizzed past Rukia's ear, she grabbed them out of air and threw them back at Kakashi, without even giving it a second glance.

As Tatsuki lead them all to a SAFE distance from the forest she sighed, "All right let's watch the show." "What show, you took us at least a few hundred meters from the forest, we can't see a damned thing." "Oh yeah," Tatsuki made a seal and put her arms in front of her body making a triangle in the air with her arms. "How's that," there was now a TV like screen in front of the group. It was a close up of all the action and even some commentary that seemed to come out of a sports game. A scoreboard was put in the corner with RUKIA and KAKASHI printed on it, right now the score read double goose eggs. "Fancy." Sasuke cocked his head back and Tatsuki laughed. "I know, isn't it great!" "So where's the big KABOOM?" Naruto frowned and Tatsuki smiled at him. "Oh that's coming, be patient, Kakashi just has to do something really stupid. Shouldn't take that long…."

On the TV screen Rukia was looking everywhere for Kakashi, he hadn't appeared upon throwing the kunai. She was fully alert and if she heard a noise she was quick to react. Suddenly, and without the slightest warning Rukia was dragged to the ground. Kakashi had somehow snuck up behind her and pulled her to the ground. Infuriated, Rukia snarled at him, "Alright so that's how it's going to be, eh Kakashi?" Kakashi laughed as he tied both of her hands behind her back. Kakashi laughed, "Guess….so?" Kakashi looked down to see nothing but a log with string around it. He was in bewilderment, Rukia had never had time to do a replacement jutsu, or had she? With a cackle Rukia grabbed Kakashi by the throat and whispered in his ear manically, "Supposed I tie you to that tree with a jutsu and I leave you here overnight, while the wolves come out and stuff. Then come back tomorrow and blast this tree to kingdom come. How does that sound?" "Uh, is that a trick question.?" Rukia slammed Kakashi into the ground making a crater half the size of Konoha. " There's the KABOOM…." Tatsuki said brushing off some dust while everyone was knocked over. "So that why it's called a KABOOM." "No shit Sherlock." "God your mean!"

Rukia yawned, her mouth opening wide, "Kakashi..." "What Rukia?" he looked down at her. "What if...what if one day we got married?" "Yeah...and?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Would you leave or would you stay with me...you know not do ninja stuff?" Kakashi frowned, "Um I don't really know Rukia..." Rukia nodded, "Kay!"

Training the next day...ARRGG... Kakashi looked at his students and nodded, "We are all going to participate in an exercise today!" "What would that be?" Sakura sighed. "I'm going to pair all three of you up with either Rukia, Tatsuki, or myself...and each pair will go toe to toe." Naruto's eyes widened, "What if you guys turn on us?" "Highly unlikely." Tatsuki rolled her eyes. Kakashi tapped his chin in thought for a moment before speaking, "Okay, Naruto come with me, Sakura go with Tatsuki, and Sasuke go with Rukia."

Everyone seemed happy with the pairings and continued. "Hey Kakashi what's that sticking out of your pocket." Kakashi looked at his pocket with a worried look on his face. It was a kunia with white lace tied to something shiny. "Ohitsnothingitsjustjunk." said Kakashi in a worried tone. Tatsuki went over and punched Kakashi in the head." I saw it Kakashi and let me tell you its about time." "what are you talking about?" "OH RUKIA!" "You wouldn't." "Try me."

"Try what?" Rukia approached them. "Nothing!" Kakashi and Tatsuki said in unison. "Ok then." Rukia shrugged her shoulders. So the pairs split up and Sasuke looked over at Rukia as they gained some distance from the others, "I know what that thing was in Kakashi's pocket." "What was it?" Rukia looked over at Sasuke anxiously. "I don't think I'll tell you, it'll spoil the surprise."

Sakura looked over at Tatsuki as they skimmed the tree tops, "What was that in Kakashi-sensei's pocket?" Tatsuki smiled meekly, "Well it was a ring." Sakura eyes widened, "You mean he's going to-" "Yeah, just don't spoil it for Rukia." Tatsuki covered Sakura's mouth with her hand. Sakura squeaked, "Aww that's so cute!" she said, muffled by Tatsuki's strong hand. "Yeah Forehead, just keep it to yourself."

Naruto gazed at the unknown shiny thing in Kakashi's pocket. "Naruto pay attention, or you're going to snack into something." Kakashi snapped. Naruto smiled evilly at his sensei. "What are you grinning about?' Kakashi roared. "Nothing." Naruto turned away still grinning. A rustle in the bushes alerted Kakashi's senses. He stopped Naruto with his arm and gazed forward. All of a sudden Kakashi became nervous, "It's them." "Who?" Naruto tried to peer through the foliage. "NO ONE!" Kakashi hissed.

"We all should be killing each other, the purpose of this excerise is to work on attacking your opponet." Kakashi pulled Rukia off of him. "Fine let's get out of here." Sasuke took Rukia by the wrist and flung her into the foliage. "Alright everyone split up again, and this time cover some ground." Kakashi called as Tatsuki and Sakura descended into the dense undergrowth. "So when are you gonna do it?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "When the time is right Naruto...when the time is right..."

"Are you really that stupid?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Rukia. "Kakashi is so damn obvious." "Obvious about what?" Rukia looked at Sasuke like he was a retart. "Nothing, never mind." Sasuke looked to the sky as he hopped over to a sturdy sycamore, with Rukia close behind him.

Sakura smiled, "Wow, Rukia is so lucky. Kakashi is such a romantic." Tatsuki smiled, "Kakashi really loves Rukia. She's a very _special_ girl." "I still find it hard to believe that Rukia hasn't figured out that Kakashi has a ring." Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Tatsuki frowned and pulled her shoulders up and down, "What are ya gonna do? Rukia's dumb as a doornail." Sakura laughed under her breath, "They'd make a perfect couple then." "As long as she enjoys being late." "Are you kidding? Rukia likes nothing more than to sleep in." Tatsuki laughed with her eyes squinting.

"And the time is now." Kakashi grinned as Naruto joined him at the top of the tree. Naruto peered over his sensei's shoulder to see a clear view of Sasuke and Rukia resting on a tree branch. Kakashi drew the kunai with the lace on it and took aim. Naruto watched eagerly as Kakashi kissed the blade of the kunai gently and then let fly. With a loud THWACK it hit the tree trunk above Rukia. She plucked it from the branch and Kakashi heard a squeal. Naruto could have sworn he saw Sasuke give them the thumbs up.

Rukia's heart was leaping out of her chest and she flung herself from the tree to jump into Kakashi's arms. "I DO I DO I DO I DO!!!" she screamed. Sakura and Tatsuki tripped out from underneath a bush and Sakura looked around in alarm, "What HAPPENED?!?!?!" "Kakashi proposed to Rukia." Tatsuki watched them with her hands crossed over her chest. "Soooo...when is the wedding?" Naruto asked. Kakashi smiled and grunted from underneath Rukia, "Slow down Naruto..." "Slow down?!?! It's about time you two got married...in fact the wedding should be right NOW!" Tatsuki snarled. "You better be kidding Tatsuki...I'm kind of nervous about this." Kakashi warned. "Wow how ironic... Kakashi was on the ANBU, but he's afraid to get married." Sasuke snickered. "Ha ha ha, Sasuke keep your mouth shut." Kakashi barked. Rukia laughed, "Geez Kakashi take it easy... you get really mean when you're nervous." "I'M NOT NERVOUS!!! Just a little, apprehensive that's all." Kakashi said.

"We should go out and celebrate." Sakura said smiling. "Yeah Sakura you can be Sasuke's date." Sakura stood next to Sasuke and held his hand surprisingly he didn't pull away. "I'm going with Shika obviously Rukia and Kakashi will be going together, and last Naruto how much do you like Hinata?" "She's cool, why." "She's your date."

All of the girls went shopping and so did the boys. Everyone went to Sakura's house to get ready while the boys went to Kakashi's. When then boys to pick up the girls they practically had nose bleeds. Tatsuki was the first to come down. She was wearing the ultimate little black dress. It was a spaghetti strap that went to her lower thighs. She wore black sandals and put her hair up in a bun she also wore a bronze/gold jewelry set. She walked down to Shikamaru and gaze the shadow ninja a kiss. Next was Rukia.

Rukia wore brown strapless with off white shoes and jewelry. She walked down next to Kakashi who almost had a nose bleed on how hot Rukia looked with her hair down. She walked down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Lets go." Rukia said with a smile on her face. Kakashi put his arm around her waist and walked outside to find Tatsuki whispering in Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru noticed them and stopped laughing. Next was Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata looked like she was going to fall over when Naruto walked her out with his arm locked in hers. Rukia grinned, "Would you look at that…Hinata didn't even fall down when Naruto touched her." "Keep your fingers crossed." Naruto winked, and Hinata turned fifty different shades of red. After that was Sakura and Sasuke, who surprisingly decided to go out that night. She wore a pink and red shade dress with short sleeves. Of course Sasuke didn't really care.

"Love is in the air tonight." Rukia raised her eyebrows at her fiancé who smiled. "And hopefully it'll stay that way." he laughed, looking back at Sasuke and Sakura. "Well, once Ino sees them she'll have a heart attack." Rukia said. "True." Kakashi squeezed her closer to him. "So where did you decide to go tonight anyway?" Rukia turned to look at him. "Some fancy place…the Hokage said she'd meet us there and take care of it." Kakashi nodded. "Lucky for us…you're dirt poor." Rukia joked. Kakashi rolled his eyes, "No I'm not…you know that."

"Uh-um N-n-Naruto-k-kun?" Hinata turned to her date who looked over at her. "What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously. "C-c-can I um….k-k-kiss y-you?" Hinata blushed a deep red. Naruto smiled warmly at her, "Sure." He kissed her on the cheek and she fainted. "Uh oh." "Way to go baka you made her faint." Tatsuki snapped. "I didn't mean to!" Naruto said while carrying her to the restaurant. Shikamaru grinned, "I hope you weren't that afraid of me." Tatsuki laughed, "I wouldn't be afraid of a troublesome boy like yourself." "Ha ha funny." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and tickled her sides.

A large group of chattering people met them at the restaurant to celebrate Rukia and Kakashi's engagement. Among them were all of the genin except the Sand Siblings, the Hokage, all sensei, Tsunade, and a lot of people Rukia didn't even recognize. "Well we had Naruto for advertisement." Rukia laughed as she shook hands with a bunch of different people. They were seated by a host who immediately announced the meal was free because of the Hokage's presence. Tatsuki and Shikamaru sat across from Kakashi and Rukia, who sat at the head of the table. Kakashi blushed when he realized he would have to do the toast. "Take off you mask." Rukia said to him. "What? When I eat…." Kakashi cast his eyes down, he knew this was coming. "Come on Kakashi-sensei…we've never actually seen you without it!" Naruto complained. "Puhhhleeeeaaaasssseeee!!!!!!" Rukia stuck out her lower lip. "Begging doesn't work on me." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest. "Take off the God damn mask before I have to take it off with force!" Rukia snarled. "Calm down, geez, are you PMSing or something?" Kakashi said and reached for his face mask. Everyone held their breath and looked over. Kakashi noticed this and stopped, "Why is everyone looking at me so weird?" "We've never seen you without your mask Kakashi." Sakura reminded him. "Oh fine, here goes." he pulled his two fingers underneath and pried off the fabric. "And don't even think of using that 'other mask underneath trick'!" Naruto called.

As the mask slid off of his face Kakashi looked at Rukia with an evil simper set on his face, "Anything else your highness?" "Actually you could take off your forehead protector…you are the only one with it on." "You're killing me Rukia." Kakashi untied the forehead protector from behind his head and slid it off of his face. Rukia touched the scar on his face with her finger, "Kakashi, you hide behind things too much." "Like your love." and he kissed her on the lips tenderly.

Hinata woke up then and Naruto smiled, "Are you okay?" Hinata nodded silently and looked up and down the table. "Why does Kakashi have his mask off?" Naruto smiled, "His biotch of a fiancé forced him to." "She's not that bad." Hinata nodded and Naruto laughed. A kink of glass stopped all the chatter at once and Kakashi cleared his throat and stood. "Alright, well, Rukia wants me to say a toast or something like that so I'll have to do some big speech. I'm not really good at big, empowering speeches so how about we let Princess Loudmouth say the toast." Kakashi glared at Rukia and she glared right back. "Alright, since Kakashi is so shy of being a social person and so nervous that he's engaged to the prettiest woman on the planet. I guess I'll have to say the toast. I've gathered all of you, friends, loved ones, superiors, and all that crap to unite me and the person I value more than myself. Anyway, as I've been told by a personal friend of mine, she says it's about time we've taken our vows…but as for Kakashi here…he's as nervous as if he's been assigned a mission to kill. It kind of saddens me that commitment can make one of the skill-" Rukia said when she was cut off by Tatsuki. "Alright Rukia let's cut to the chase, I think everyone wants to chow down." Rukia rolled her eyes, "And I have a power over this man, who loves me more than the world." "Yeah, and what power would that be?" Kakashi teased. "Never you mind."

As the two most cheesy people in the world argued over their toast Sakura and Sasuke were busy giving each other interrogations. "Why did you ignore me so much Sasuke?" Sakura said. "Well I just had my priorities set on killing Itachi and restoring my clan." "Oh yah how do you plan on doing that? Make yourself pregnant? You needed a GIRL to do that!" Sakura snarled. "I'd think I'd know that Sakura." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura crossed her arms, "You really hurt my feelings." Sasuke looked over at her and smiled, "I'm sorry…would a kiss make it better?" Sakura's eyes widened, "Please!" So Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura on her huge forehead gently. She grabbed his head and kissed his lips quickly before pulling away blushing. "That was…pretty good…" Sasuke's eyes widened.

Rukia finished her argument with Kakashi and they had allowed everyone to themselves. Rukia looked to her left and noticed an empty dance floor with a band playing. Rukia tapped Kakashi on the shoulder and he turned from talking to the Hokage, "What is it Rukia?" Rukia gestured to the dance floor and Kakashi grinned. "You always know how to have fun." he laughed.

After dancing, eating, and arguing everyone walked outside exhausted. "Hey Shika can I bunk with you tonight, I'm sure Kakashi and Rukia would want to be alone for the night." "Sure I don't mine." "Tatsuki, you can't be serious." "Oh my God! Don't tell me you're a virgin Kakashi!" "I'm not a virgin Tatsuki." "Oh really, since when?" "Can we not get into that conversation!" Sakura said taking a step away from Sasuke while blushing from the topic. "I hate to say it but she's rite. Me and Sakura already argued over this over dinner." Sasuke said while yawing. "I-I t-think it's v-very I-inappropriate." Said Hinata almost fainting into Naruto arms. "Oh it's a fact of life Hinata you can ask her yourself! Besides your almost at the age when you have to get the talk." Said Tatsuki in a very teasing matter which made Hinata faint.

Rukia turned to Tatsuki and rolled her eyes, "Look what you did." Tatsuki smiled, "Don't waste your time telling me off, you're boyfriend's waiting for his 'midnight woo'." Rukia mumbled something about 'bimbos' as she made her way over to Kakashi. "Have fun you two." Tatsuki waved as she and Shikamaru headed for Shika's apartment. Naruto was fruitlessly trying to revive Hinata. "Um, Hinata?" Naruto said, touching her cheek to try and wake her. Then he got an idea, it was an evil one, but an idea none the less. He planted a huge kiss on Hinata's unsuspecting lips and she woke with a start. "N-n-naruto-kun?" she said and he smiled. Naruto took Hinata's hand and escorted her back to her home, Hinata tripping and laughing nervously the whole way home.

Shikamaru showed Tatsuki into his home and she smiled, "Nice place Shika! You could do with some spring cleaning though." she pointed out. Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, I thought you would say that." "Oh, it's not that bad...after all I've been living in Kakashi's house for a while, I've gotten used to mess." "I'd figure." Shika-kun smiled and nodded. Tatsuki took a seat on the couch and Shikamaru joined her, putting an arm around her shoulders. They looked over out the window, where the stars winked back at them. Tatsuki watched a star with absent intrest and then looked over at Shikamaru, "Did you have a good time tonight?" He nodded with a grin, "Did you see Rukia and Kakashi dancing?" "If you could call that dancing, more like...a little somethin' else..." Tatsuki said and Shikamaru smiled, "You are an excellent dancer Tatsuki, did you know that?" "Oh you're just saying that." she smirked. "Want me to prove it?" Shikamaru said, leaning in to kiss Tatsuki. "I thought you'd never ask." Tatsuki said.

The next morning came a bright one and Tatsuki was awoken by Shikamaru's voice, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty. Come on, lot's to do!" Tatsuki rolled off of the bed and Shikamaru picked her up, "You sleep like an angel." He gave her a gentle good morning kiss on her cheek and she sighed. "Morning already?" "Yup! Now get up and out of sleep mode, we have a lot of festivities to plan." "What are you talking about?" Tatsuki rubbed her eyes and grabbed a glass of tea Shikamaru offered her. "Rukia and Kakashi's wedding, Bridal shower, bachelor party, crap like that." As if on cue the doorbell rang, it was Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. "What are you guys doing here?" Tatsuki asked them, sipping her tea. Sakura grinned, "We're going to Kakashi's apartment to say congragulations to the new couple!" "Oh something tell's me they're still asleep. They were probably up all night last night."

Somehow after much convincing Sakura got Tatsuki and Shikamaru to go to Kakashi's aparment to bug him and Rukia. Naruto quickly rang the doorbell. They waited at least a minute or two before Sasuke sighed, "They're still asleep." Tatsuki smiled and pulled out a tiny golden key, "Kakashi lent me a copy of his key." She put the key in the lock and turned it gently. The door creaked open and everyone entered the apartment to find everything in ramshackles and heavy snoring could be heard from down the hall. The party silently crept their way towards the bedroom and Sakura blew a blow horn right over their heads. Rukia sat bolt upright in bed and Kakashi's whole body tensed. He grabbed Rukia in a painful spot for a girl to be grabbed and she screeched, "What the HELLL?!?!?!?!?" Naruto started laughing hysterically as Kakashi apologized repeatdetly and Rukia screamed in his face that her breasts were very sensitive. Sasuke looked at Naruto in a frown and then said to Kakashi who demanded why they were at his apartment this early, "Sakura wanted to congragulate you guys and I guess that meant scaring the crap out of you guys while you were asleep." Rukia pulled on a jacket over her underwear and Kakashi yawned and pulled on a pair of pants over his Boxers. "You guys looked so sweet." Sakura said and Rukia frowned. "Sakura, you sound like...nevermind..." Rukia ran a hand over her face and sighed.

"Come on Sakura and Hinata we should make breakfast for the boys." "What about me?" Said Rukia in a sad manner because she couldn't help." You stay and sleep we will take of everything. Besides it's called taking care of our men. You will be doing it for a while, so think of it like a gift." Everyone left the couple to sleep before breakfast was done. The boys were sitting on the couch watching TV while their girlfriends cooked breakfast and set the table. Everyone ate talking about wedding plans and children little did they know Rukia and Kakashi were listening through the door blushing.

Rukia looked at Kakashi with wide eyes when she heard Naruto say in his loud, obnoxious voice, "I wonder if their kids would look anything like them?" "If they did they would be beautiful." Rukia whispered to Kakashi. Shikamaru chimed in, "Kakashi would look kind of weird with little kids following him everywhere." Rukia held back her laughter at this and Kakashi smiled, "I think that everyone enjoys the idea of us being parents." Rukia shrugged, "It would be nice." Kakashi touched her cheek, "Getting ideas?" Rukia blushed a deep shade of red, "No..."

Tatsuki smirked as she emerged from the kitchen, "I heard what you guys were talking about." Naruto smiled, "It's exciting." Hinata blushed when Naruto said, "I love weddings!" Sakura looked over at Sasuke in the living room and she smiled as a grin flitted across his face. "Well grub is ready in case you guys are hungry. Who wants to take breakfast to the lazy couple?" Sakura took Sasuke by the hand and smiled, "We'll do it!"

Rukia pushed Kakashi back into bed as she heard Sakura and Sasuke's footsteps approach the door. They both quickly threw the covers over themselves and Sakura opened the door with a tray of food in her laden arms. "BREAKFAST!" she said in a loud voice. Sasuke waved at them from behind Sakura. She plopped the tray into Rukia's lap and Rukia's eyes widened as the tray made contact with her thighs. "Domo Sakura." Kakashi said, rubbing Rukia's thigh as she murmured various curses under her breath. Sakura nodded and led Sasuke out of the room.

"Rukia you seem a little cranky and moody this morning, is something the matter?" Kakashi asked her as Rukia started shoveling food in her mouth. She paused pushing food into her mouth and looked at him with a glare set on her pale face, "What do you mean?" "And you seem a little..." Kakashi winced as he thought of the words he wanted to say. He knew you were never supposed to say a woman looked a little **_on the chubby side_** because they took that as meaning they were fat. Instead Kakashi found a different word he thought less rude, however Rukia took it the wrong way. "...A little bloated lately..." Suddenly Rukia's expression changed from hostile to upset. "Are you saying I'm FAT?!?!?!??!" she screamed, and threw the food she had been eating so eagerly before at the ground. _Oh no, look what you've done Kakashi, you baka..._he mentally slapped himself.

"NO!!!!" Kakashi said to Rukia and she started bawling. "I'm FAT, OMG I'M SO OBESE!!" Rukia screamed and the sound in the living room ceased at once. Kakashi frowned and he patted Rukia on the shoulder, "No Rukia you're not fat..." Rukia held her stomach and shook her head furiously from side to side, "No you're right I'm fat." Kakashi smiled, he'd have to get used to women problems. "What's going on?" Tatsuki asked as she opened the door. "Kakashi said I'm fat!" Rukia screamed and Kakashi readied himself for Tatsuki's shower of outragous insults. While Rukia was crying into the pillow and Tatsuki was screaming inaudible things at him, Kakashi rubbed Rukia's belly and what he found surprised him. Her stomach was swollen and he felt movement come from it,...movement? Rukia swatted his hand away, "What are you doing Kakashi? Rubbing it in that I'm fat!" "Rukia have you taken a pregnancy test?" Kakashi said. Rukia's eyes widened, "Why would I?" He patted her stomach, "I don't know...maybe just you should..." Rukia and Tatsuki lowered their eyebrows and said in unison, "Do you know something I don't?" Kakashi smirk widened, "Maybe...maybe everyone's wishes are coming true..." Rukia laid a hand on her stomach, "Maybe you're right..."

"Ummmm...guys..." Rukia said uneasily as she got out of the bathroom. Everyone turned to look at her, "I have an important annoucement." She stood next to Kakashi who smiled, "Me and Kakashi...are pregnant."

"OH MY GOD!!" Kakashi your pregnant!" Sakura hit Naruto and sent him flying across the room. "BAKA, KAKASHI'S NOT PREGNANT RUKIA IS!" Tatsuki said while trying to get out of a protecting grasp of Shikamaru trying to hold the homicidal girlfriend he has. "Congratulations Rukia your going to be a good mother." Hinata said helping up Naruto. "Good job Kakashi you aren't even married to Rukia and managed to get her pregnant already." Sasuke said while leaning against all with Sakura. "I know this this might not be possible...but...can all of you be the God Parents?" "I would love to!" "I don't mind.." "It would be a honor." "Troublesome..." "I don't care really." "I can't wait!" "Into the bathroom Rukia lets see if it's a boy or girl." "Okay." "I'm proud to say I'm going to a Aunt for a beautiful baby girl."

Rukia blushed, "What would you want to name her Kakashi?" Kakashi squeezed Rukia around the waist gently and said, "How about Kagami?" "Why, what does that mean?" she asked and Kakashi laughed. "It means mirror...kind of ironic right?" Rukia kissed him on the cheek, "You knew that silly." Kakashi's eyes darted to the ground, "Maybe..." Tatsuki rejoined Shikamaru and said, "So...are you guys excited?" "Of course!" Kakashi and Rukia said in unison. "But..." Rukia frowned at Kakashi, "I'm going to look like a whale in my wedding gown..." Kakashi smiled, "You'll look beautiful no matter what." He touched her nose playfully, "Rukia you worry too much about everything. Calm down." "Trust me...if I was any calmer I'd be dead." Rukia sighed.

"So how did you find out if Rukia's baby was a boy or girl?" Naruto asked Tatsuki and everyone turned around to find out too. "Well...I took a shoelace and Rukia's engagement ring. I pulled the lace around Rukia's stomach and slid the ring down it. It slid around in circles so that means it's a girl." Sasuke frowned, "Are you sure that works?" "Sure! I saw it on TV once and it did." Tatsuki said and everyone sweat dropped.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked as she walked over to them, a hand on her belly. "Nothing...Tatsuki just told us how she found out your child's gender." Shikamaru said and Rukia laughed. "Oh you guys probably don't believe that kind of stuff...it does take a lot of faith. But it really has been proven to work so take my word for it. Kakashi frowned, "So Tatsuki used some kind of voodoo on you to find out what gender my baby is?" "No 'voodoo' it's a ring and a shoelace." Rukia pointed out. Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Voodoo..."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the sun shone brightly as the village of Konoha experienced high noon. Naruto complained of sore feet and exhaustion as Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tatsuki all made their way to complete the day's chore...erm...mission. "Why don't we get a better mission then going to another village to gather some fruit?" Naruto complained and Kakashi laughed. "Rukia sent me on a chore, she needs a certain fruit only found in the mountains to make my favorite dessert!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all anime fell in unison, and Tatsuki muttered, "Rukia does spoil him..." Kakashi walked with his hands behind his head, "She just wants me to live it good." Tatsuki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're the one who should be spoiling her Kakashi, you lazy ass." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Aren't women **supposed** to do the house working and cooking in a marriage?" Saskue smirked, "But you aren't married Kakashi, you're **engaged**." "Then the sooner we get married the better!" Kakashi said and Tatsuki rolled her eyes again.

Upon reaching a clearing with mist curling around their feet the party spotted a white flower hanging in a tree. And orange cresent moon shaped fruit sat beneath the budding flower and Sakura touched the flower's delicate petals. "Wow it's pretty... Isn't this a Moon Fruit Kakashi-sensei? One of the rarest fruit found in the mountains?" Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded in reply. "I was very curious as to why we didn't meet any outlaws along the way. I thought someone would be guarding this Moon Fruit tree, the Moon Fruits are very profitable in the surrounding towns." Kakashi pointed out and as if on cue five ninja errupted from the bushes with kunai knives drawn between their fingers. "What do you guys think you're doing? This is our Moon Fruit tree so back off!" one of the masked outlaws called in a masculine voice. "You're gonna have to fight us first." Naruto said and went into formation around the Moon Fruit tree alongside Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Can I take care of this I haven't killed anyone in weeks, trying to be a good girl for Shika, so I'm stuck being bored out of my wits." She smirked evilly looking towards the 3 ninja surrounding them. "If I want to fight I guess I should show at least a quarter of my chakra." Everyone winced on how powerful her chakra was. "She's so powerful it hurts my skin on how much chakra she has. It's hard to breath." "Why do you think she is so dependant and cocky. She wouldn't be cocky if she couldn't fight." "You idiot I didn't spend millenniums doing nothing." "We'll just be going now sorry to bother you the fire flower." Said the ninja running away form the spirit. "Fire Flower?" "I earned a reputation."

"Who gave you that name anyway?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke picked the Moon Fruits from the tree with Naruto. "They just call me Fire Flower because of my specialty in fire jutsus. Rukia's name is Silver Eyes, I'm pretty she got that one fighting the Akatski." Tatsuki said. "Her silver eyes are stunning." Kakashi nodded and Sasuke sighed. Kakashi licked his chops, "I can just envision that fruit parfait." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Fruit parfait?" "Nevermind." Kakashi said and Tatsuki grinned. "You and your fruits Kakashi. You are pretty fruity." "Ha ha funny." Kakashi said sarcastily at Tatsuki.

As they made their way back to Konoha Kakashi collected his fruit. "Why don't you guys come back to my place? Rukia can make us all some lunch." Kakashi offered and everyone followed him home. Kakashi rapped smartly on the door and Rukia opened it with a grin set on her pale face, "Kakashi you're back! Bring some friends for lunch?" "Yes dear, I hope you don't mind." Kakashi kissed her on the cheek as he stepped inside. "Of course not!" Rukia smiled allowing them all to file into the house. "I see you've been cleaning." Sasuke looked around at the apartment which seemed to sparkle with a clean air. "Now that you mention it..." Naruto inhaled to smell soapy cleaner and wood polish. "Rukia! You should be relaxing, staying in bed." Kakashi teased and rubbed Rukia's stomach. "Oh stop Kakashi, your apartment was a mess! It pissed me off so much I just had to something about it!" "She's kicking." Kakashi said trying to change the subject as he placed the Moon Fruits on the kitchen table. "Well I better get to work, you guys pull up a chair and lunch should be ready in a couple of minutes." Rukia said as she broke out the heavy artillery.

Everyone sat down and ate lunch. "How's lunch you guys?" "It's great sweetie or should I say Silver eyes." "Who told you about hat name." Rukia shifted to a serious tone. "Lets not get into this topic." Tatsuki cut in also in serious tone eating to get the attention off of her. Sasuke gave a suspicious look and continued to eat. Everyone was finished eating and left. He was still wondering what happened. He wanted info he knew it was important since it made Rukia serious. Sasuke found Shikamaru and said, "Your girlfriend is hiding something, something important." "How important is it?" "Important to make Rukia serious." Sasuke said in a non laughing manner. "It has to with the name she was given a while back her name, Fir Flower, and Rukia's was, Siler Eyes." "I'll ask my dad about it later." "You may need to go bad further." "I know I'll get to it."

Shikamaru tapped his chin thoughtfully and looked around the ancient scrollery. He just needed to find out about the legend of Silver Eyes and Fire Flower, but he didn't know where to look. Shikamaru glanced around the shelves until he found a scroll tied in golden lace. He quickly undid the knot and read the ancient text...

The women Fire Flower and Silver Eyes are beings who murdered for pure delight. They took the forms of fairies and seduced the men they assassinated. Looking back to ancient texts from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, during the second Hokage's reign Fire Flower and Silver Eyes assassinated millions of warriors and innocent villagers. The spirits then pillaged the village and took a lot of treasure. To this day the lore figures of these two women are still feared by millions, and their remains have never been found.

Shikamaru almost ran from the scrollery to tell everyone. His heart was beating out of his chest, why hadn't either of the girls told him about this? Rukia was so sweet and the sad thing was she was to be a mother. As for Tatsuki, she wouldn't harm a fly, only if she had to. Shikamaru was in shock when he shakily turned the doorknob to Kakashi's apartment. Naruto peered over at him and frowned at how the color was drained from his face and his breathing was sharp and chopped. "Did you run here or something?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru took another shuddered breath and sighed, "I found out about Silver Eyes and Fire Flower." Rukia and Tatsuki both exchanged grief stricken glances and Kakashi grabbed Rukia by the arm, "Is there something you nedd to tell me?" "No! What would make you think that?" Rukia pulled away from Kakashi who frowned. "Rukia don't hide anything from me, if we're going to get married, you need to tell me everything!" Kakashi said. Rukia glared at him and said in a dark voice that was un-Rukia like, "There are some things I don't want to tell you Kakashi, okay?"

"Tatsuki I knew you acted homicidal and all, but I didn't know you were actually homicidal." Shikamaru frowned. "I wonder why my sensei would have ever brought them to Konoha to teach me, Obito, and Rin if they had been mass murders." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders in disbelief. Rukia's eyes were filled to the brim with tears as she choked, "We'd completely given up assinating people for the hell of it. We made a vow that we would never kill only if we had to." "So the evil chakra was drained away and is currently unuseable, we even can't access the forms of Silver Eyes and Fire Flower anymore because we have shut out their chakra." Tatsuki explained while Shikamaru still stared at her in disbelief. "We were afraid to tell you guys because of how you would react. You reacted just as we thought." Rukia sobbed and Kakashi tried to soothe her. "I'm just upset you didn't tell us." Sasuke said and he frowned. He never would have thought that sweet Rukia and just Tatsuki would have gone off on killing sprees. Naruto knew how they felt though. He had a past full of killing just because of Kyuubi. "You guys should really lay off of them, they've given it up." Naruto growled from the end of the table and everyone looked at them. "Plus they really don't want to talk about it." Naruto said as he stood up to leave.

Everyone watched Naruto storm out and Tatsuki said, "Wow, that was the most emotional I've seen Naruto." Rukia nodded and said, "He **understands** we regret our past." she then glared at everyone at the table in a sweeping motion. "Look, we know what you guys are talking about. Anyway you've been around for two thousand years...you must have been evil at one time or another." Kakashi said. "Actually we were just trying to show up the Akatski." Rukia replied. Sakura sighed, "Well the good thing is we have you guys on our side now." "Yup, I would never betray the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tatsuki answered and Rukia nodded in agreement. "So who's going to go find Naruto?" Sasuke sighed and Rukia lept up. "I'll do it, I haven't been out in a long time." Rukia said and before Kakashi could protest she was out the door.

The sun shone bright into Rukia's eyes as she made her way down the dirt path through the village. She saw an orange leg dissapear behind a corner at the end of the street and she sighed, "Naurto, let's not make this a wild goose chase. I'm not in any condition." She trudged down the street and a while down caught up with Naruto. She put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Naruto it's nice how you stuck up for me and Tatsuki. You know you didn't have to leave in such a hurry. Are you upset or something?" Naruto whirled around to face Rukia, "What are you doing outside anyway?" "I wanted some fresh air, believe it or not Kakashi's apartment does get boring." Rukia said and she led Naruto to a bench next to a bridge. The river chattered merrily as it tumbled over itself in the cascades of rocks as Rukia spoke to Naruto in her sweet voice. "Naruto can you tell me why you did that anyway?" she said to him, smiling. Naruto blushed, "I felt bad that Kakashi and Shikamaru were being so mean to you guys about something they didn't even understand." "They weren't mean, they were just in shock. Most men are afraid to show their feelings, but you're not like that Naruto." Rukia laughed as Naruto whispered an embarrassed, "Thanks..." "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Actually you should be proud. Sometimes I wish Kakashi could show some of his true feelings." she looked a little depressed when she said this. "It's hard on me when he's mad. I get so emotional because of the baby." she rubbed her stomach and Naruto looked up into her grey eyes as they stared out into the street. She still spoke to Naruto although she wasn't facing him, "My hormones are on haywire and he just doesn't get it. I'm just glad you did that Naruto. It means a lot to me and Kagami."

"I hope he isn't always so hard on you." Naruto said and Rukia smiled. "No, he's just in shock. That's why I didn't want you guys to find out. I knew this would happen." Rukia said as she and Naruto walked back to Kakashi and Rukia's apartment. "I at least thought they would be more understanding." Naruto said and Rukia sighed as he said this. "They are ignorant, especially Kakashi. He's afraid to accept it." Rukia grabbed Naruto's hand and put it on her stomach. "Do you feel her?" she smiled as Naruto nodded. "She's strong." Naruto said and Rukia smiled. "Like her father." Rukia said.

Next Day

"Come on Kakashi we have to make the wedding plans!" "Uh but I don't want to." "I want to have the wedding before I'm TO fat." "Fine, fine lets get this over with."

5 hours later

"Oh my God I can't believe were done!" Kakashi said banging his head on the table. "Oh it wasn't that bad besides the only thing you had to do was say 'yes', 'no', and your opinion I did all the work!" "Whatever lets celebrate us finishing the wedding plans." "First let me read off the name we invited. OK lets see Tatsuki, Shikamaru, life, death, me and Tatsuki's summoning animal, Asuma, Kurenia, Gai, Rock Lee, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and the rest are fellow teammates. Hey Kakashi wake up will 'ya!" "Uh what I'm up lets go!" "Fine let me go change."

Rukia was latched onto Kakashi's shoulder and she smirked, "We seem to be celebrating everything latley." Kakashi shrugged as he trudged down the street with Rukia at his side. They were going out privately for a dinner date. "A marriage and pregnancy are things to celebrate." Kakashi reasoned and Rukia smiled. "Or you love to spoil me, don't you baby?" Rukia said and Kakashi was caught by surprise. Aside from the fact she had called him 'baby' and he was a fully grown man, was that Sasuke had said the same thing to him.

"If you spoil Rukia too much, she's going to outgrow her powers and ninja skills and become a bratty, pampered wife." Sasuke had rolled his eyes at Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I just love her so much." "Rukia's easy to please. Just give her love and attention, you'll do fine." Sasuke had said matter-of-factly. Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "It sounds like you know more about my own wife then I do." Sasuke had shrugged his shoulders, "She's told me things about herself. She says she jut likes simple things, hugs, kisses..." then he added quickly, "Children..." "She told you that?" Kakashi had chuckled. Sasuke had nodded, "Hn."

Kakashi smiled at Rukia who looked at him confused, "What are you smiling at Kakashi?" "Nothing." Kakashi said quickly.


End file.
